Playing Cinderella
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: The annuel Masquerade Ball is to be held. But who is the beautiful girl under the mask? Will Chad ever find out? Or perhaps he knew all along. Sonny/Chad


Disclaimer: (*sob*) I- I- don't Sonny with a Chance… WHICH MEANS I DON'T OWN CHAD!!! (*Cries more over never owning Chad…*)

Playing Cinderella

----------

The annual masquerade ball was all anyone was talking about, whether it was talking about dates, dresses, girls and boys. The news of course reached our heroes and heroines of _'So Random!'_

In honor of the ball the cast would be performing a sketch about it. Rehearsal was underway with the cast reading over the newly finished scripts.

Tawni twirled around as the paper in her hand instructed and said, "Welcome all to my Masquerade of Misfits!"

And that was basically what the scene was about; the party members are not what they seem under their masks.

They continued to work until Marshall suggested a break and the cast was more then happy to oblige.

"So Sonny do you have date yet?" Tawni questioned.

Sonny frowned slightly but hid it with a bigger smile, "Ah. No, in fact I don't even have a dress…"

She gasped, "Sonny the ball is in four days and you don't even have a _dress_!" And just like that Tawni nearly yanked Sonny's arm off as she pulled her toward the door.

"Tawni wait we haven't finished practice yet!" Sonny exclaimed.

Tawni ignored the verbal calls from Marshall, Grady, Nico, and Zora. She just went on dragging Sonny into the hallway.

She eventually got to her car; where Tawni forcefully placed Sonny inside. All the time she was mumbling under her breath about Sonny being insane for not having a dress yet. They drove to what looked to Tawni as a normal store but to Sonny it was an over priced rich people bouquet.

A surprised Sonny and calm Tawni entered, "_the architecture in the store is better then my house!"_ Sonny thought.

Tawni innocently handed her a dress, little did she know this would be the first of _many_.

What seemed like hours to Sonny passed slowly and painfully with every dress she tried. Nothing was making the Queen of Fashion, Tawni, happy.

"No. No. No!" Were the only words poor Sonny has been hearing, she even thought about not going. But she knew that she had not choice in the matter, oh yes Sonny Monroe was going to the ball whether she wanted to or not, end of story.

Finally after much trouble 'The Dress' was found. And it truly was a beautiful, classy, and pure white gown. It was a floor length masterpiece with fabrics that flowed freely and softly like a white waterfall. There was a 'V' neckline decorated with crystal-like beading. A wrap tied a neat bow on the small of her back with the loose ends falling deeper down.

"Wow." Sonny spoke for the first time since she had gotten lost in her own reflection. "It's- it's-"

"Perfect!" Tawni answered.

And it was just that, a perfect dress. Yet there was one flaw in the dress… and it was the small tag hanging from it. The price was unimaginable for a dress.

"Tawni… I can't afford this." The words almost brought her to tears. "But I want it so badly."

Tawni rolled her eyes and huffed, "Do you really think I was bring you here so you could find the perfect dress and not buy it!"

"Ok you lost me there?"

With that passing comment she dragged Sonny to the check out and with the help of months of Sonny's paycheck and Tawni's riches the outfit belonged to Sonny.

After picking a few more items like a black and white beaded mask for Sonny, and matching gloves, the girls returned to the prop house.

"There you are!" Nico breathed, "Hey Grady the girls are back call of plan Batman!"

Grady oddly popped his head out from a large box in the corner; he almost looked disappointed to see the girls. "Darn it I liked that plan!"

-------------------------------------------

"Sonny could you go get us fro-yo?" Tawni whimpered.

Sonny rolled her eyes and nodded.

Tawni clapped with excitement, "Strawberry!"

"Vanilla!" Nico said.

"Surprise me!" Grady exclaimed.

"Banana!" The mysterious voice of Zora was heard but yet she was nowhere to be found…

Sonny made a mental note of all the flavors in her head, "Got it."

She went on her merry way down the hall until she bumped into the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny ignored bumping him and skipped passed him without even a glance at him.

"Hey. You know it's rude to not apologize to a normal person, it's nearly a crime to not apologize to me!" Chad spoke so highly of himself.

Sonny pivoted and turned to him, "Sorry." Sarcasm dripped from her words. With that she started to leave again but only to have a shadow follow her down the hall.

"Chad, what are you doing?"

Chad got next to her and said, "Well I _was_ going to ask you something… But since someone is in a cranky mood I won't." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him. But the curiosity began to eat at her insides, _'What could he want?' _

Sonny's defenses broke down and she questioned the teen heartthrob, "What do you want to ask me?"

Chad suppress a smile, he simply knew Sonny couldn't resist him. "Hm. It seems I just don't feel like asking it anymore." He shrugged.

"Chad please?" She realized her pace had slowed to a halt.

"Nope."

Sonny felt angered now, "Fine!"

And Chad needed to stop her from winning their normal banter with each other, "Fine!"

"Good!" She went on.

"Good!" Chad replied.

Sonny felt to mad to finish the fight so she ended it early, "I'm leaving!"

"Fine!" Chad went back to the beginning of the fight in hopes to keep her there bickering with him. But she didn't continue the fight… "You'll never know then, your loss!"

The irritated Sonny huffed, "_My_ loss!" And she stormed away bitterly.

Chad now alone in the hall mumbled sadly, "So Sonny do you want to go to ball with me?" He heard her angered words in his head and simply said, "No actually my loss…"

-------

A/N: Well I figured someone had to write a Cinderella type story. I did my best. Sorry about grammar, I'm only human…

Thanks for reading and I plan on updating soon.


End file.
